nitromepixellovefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Sabkv
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Bosses page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NOBODY (Talk) 11:29, July 17, 2012 Hello Hi Sabkv! Thank you for creating the Gamma Bros article. I thought I would just tell you that on this wiki we don't use the word ' you ' (except of course for blog post and messages) for it sounds a bit awkward (I could understand if you find it strange for I once did as well). Also Thank you for taking the picture for Gamma Bros and in templates you don't need to have them as thumbnails and on this wiki it's not recommended to have jpeg images. Well anyway, thank you for edits and I hope you edit more in the future. --Satasha 13:12, July 17, 2012 (UTC) : Hi! =) A new user can't leave an edit on Nitrome Wiki without I noticing it XD : We would appreciate it if you write/edit our articles using the third person. We are an encyclopedia, and as such we write about facts. You sounds like you are talking to a reader directly. As such, it would be better to use the player, or perhaps, if the character has a name, Hot Air. : We are a small though active community so, do enjoy your time here. =) : SQhi•'''(talk)•'52k edit 14:16, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Err Hello again Sabkv! Umm I just thought I'd tell you encase you wonder why I'm going to do it : The Angtagonist from depict1 isn't a boss but a character since he doesn't attack the player in anyway. Just thought you would like to know since some unregistered user is going around and adding the the antagonist is a boss . --Satasha 17:07, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah I forgot, where did you get the 3d pictures from tower of heaven? I never seen that in the game. --Satasha 17:10, July 17, 2012 (UTC) 1. Oh sorry. That user was me before I registred. So can you edit main page's ''enemies, bosses and weapons pics? P. S. I also edited f.rat, f.dog, arheologists to enemies and tank to bosses. 2. I searched pics in Google. --Sabkv That was you! Please then don't be angry with me then that I frequently got rid of your edits. Oh about the pictures they aren't from the game since I can't find anyway to get to the tower. Oh could you possibly message my talk page since I only found this by accident? --Satasha 18:24, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! Hi Sabkv! Those images on the Tower of Heaven article look really good, however, we can only use them if they are only created by the people who created the game "Tower of Heaven". So, could you provide the link to the website where you found the images? Thanks.--— NOBODY (talk) 21:24, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Antagonist Hi Sabvk! I think you should go here to put down why you think the Antagonist should be a boss since it is currently being discussed. --Satasha 19:11, July 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:Slayin Sure, you can edit the slayin article. --— NOBODY (talk) 12:22, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Let me explain Hello Sabkv! Could you please stop adding tank as a second boss since it is a enemy? I tell you why: A the last level of Agent Turnright, where the giant robot is, the game classifies the stage as "Boss" and it doesn't put tank in the "Boss" classification because it is not a boss. So please don't add it or if you don't listen, I could tell my brother the founder to restrict you from editing for a certain period of time called a block. --Satasha 12:26, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ^.^ Thank you, Sabkv. Oh yeah helicopters aren't bosses (in case you didn't know). Well, have a nice day. Satasha 13:18, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Just thought I'd tell you... Hello again Sabvk! I just thought I'd tell you that planes are not going to have their own separate articles because they all do flying and dropping a hazard and nothing except appearance distinguishes each plane from another. --Satasha 18:33, July 19, 2012 (UTC) My mistake Thanks for reminding me... --Satasha 18:46, July 19, 2012 (UTC) RE:Slayin Thanks for helping Sabkv! --— NOBODY (talk) 19:15, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Great job! Hello Sabvk! I like what you did for the main page and you really surprised me since I thought the least likely person to do that would be you. Could you possibly add a bit more information when you put up the image in the slide show? Well, have a nice day. --Satasha 17:28, July 20, 2012 (UTC) umm Hello Sabvk! I don't know why this keeps happening but anyway, if you have noticed on the front page I changed some things for the captions of the pictures. For the slayin one I added buying items since not all items are power ups and slaying really has no levels. For the agent turnright picture I changed it back to mines since it was really trying to grab the readers attention. Well I just thought you would like to know. --Satasha 19:36, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Let me just make this clear Hello Sabvk! I thought I would tell you te reason the Gamma Bros template and articles for the characters will be deleted. The whole game article is written on another wiki and therefore, since there is a off wiki template, it would seem pointless to refer to that wiki then go around writing our own articles. If you still don't get what I'm saying just ask me. --Satasha 12:21, July 26, 2012 (UTC) "Dear wikia contributor, please stop vandalizing this wiki, ok?" How is the character being transgender vandalizing? RE:Blocking I've blocked the user "for persistent vandalism". When you message a user, do not use words like "I will kill you". Words like that are threatening, and when you are constantly reverting their edit, they also aren't nice. And it won't look good if one of the three main users on the pixel love wiki is exclaiming death threats to another user. So next time, keep everything peaceful. And besides, if he didn't understand what he was doing was wrong (I think he actually knew, and was just trying to annoy us), try to explain to him. The one sentence "His gender is not specified" would be all you would have to write. --— NOBODY (talk) 12:53, August 19, 2012 (UTC) * Apparently, the "vandal" you banned was the game's creator. Jonathan Drain 20:53, August 19, 2012 (UTC) RE:Thanks! When you deal with vandals, sometimes you get very close to saying insulting or non peaceful things. This user acted much like the user who vandalized today, that Nitrome Wiki user making much of the same edits this anonymous user made. P.S: The user who has been harassing us today has gone to the Nitrome Wiki. --— NOBODY (talk) 20:37, August 19, 2012 (UTC) * The user is the game's author. See here: https://twitter.com/int_main/status/237281715838668801/photo/1 :I understand completely you were trying to help, but now a lot of people on twitter think that we want to "kill" the game creator just because he was trying to help out. While I understand this was interpreted as vandalism, we have to respect the fact that since it is his game, he has authority over content. Not all vandalism is meant maliciously. - Takeshi64 (talk) 01:17, August 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:Nitrome pixellove wiki: about Sure Frostyflytrap 13:47, August 24, 2012 (UTC)